Long Lost Friend
by UninhibitedAmbitions
Summary: Secrets have been kept. Lies have been told. But, they all fall apart when one techno-organic shows up again. Now, they must make up for the century she has spent alone on Earth, especially the one she thought held her spark dear. BB/Sari
1. Prologue

**Watsup?**

**So, I've been floating around anonymously for a while now, and decided it was time to contribute to the wonderful world of fanfiction.**

**Here are the important things you need to know.**

**The events of 'The Elite Guard' through 'Mission Accomplished' did not happen until after 'Transwarp', when Sari disappeared for a few episodes. This time, the Autobots stayed on Cybertron because the 'Cons didn't rear their ugly heads again.**

**Transformers Animated happened before the happenings of the 2007 movie.**

**This fic takes place a little before and during Transformers: RotF (Nothing will change much…I think).**

**Everything else will be explained as the story goes. Don't worry, it will all make sense, promise. **

Secrets.

What an irritating way to cover up what they really are.

_Lies._

Plain and simple. They had lied for so long now, it had come to feel like a truth to them. To all of them, who were still alive. Everything felt like a dream, a dream that ended a century ago. Only one of them, the youngest of them all, held on to the hope that maybe it had been real. That their missing teammate would return to them one day.

Even he knew it was a foolish and unrealistic dream.

Their leader had sent out the transmission, knowing that there were others out there. They were not disappointed. Few responded, but it was better than nothing.

Still, weeks after the small group of fellow Autobots arrived, the yellow youngling waited, hoping beyond hope that maybe, just maybe, she would come back to him. He was forced to retreat to his charge's garage, with a broken spark.

How could he have been so foolish?

Then, she was just there. Not a ghost, as he had confirmed; breathing, moving, solid, _alive. _

_She was alive!_

So much had changed. There was a century of separation to make up for. Secrets that needed to be told, and truths that must be revealed, trust that needed to be earned again.

But first, he needed to tell her.

Before she disappeared again.

Forever.

**Prologue = Short chapter.**

**No complaining.**

**Merci.**


	2. Fateful Meetings

Combat boots hit the ground, making an echoing thud with every step. A sigh escaped her mouth as she read the class schedule out loud once more. "Astronomy, Astronomy…damn it where is that classroom?" Her blue eyes darted across the hallways again. "How do I always manage to get lost? With a map, no less!"

"Mi amour, Sari, wait up my tall, beautiful ginger!" An accented voice echoed down the halls, along with an aggravated sigh. It hadn't come from her, although she felt the same.

Flaming red hair brushed her shoulders lightly as she turned around to look at the source of the voice. What was his name? Meow, Clion, Leon…Leo! That was it. _Time to suck up my pride, I suppose. I would like to get to class eventually. _She smiled sweetly, her tan skin accenting her white teeth wonderfully. "Hi there. Leo, right?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. _I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. _"Yah, from the party last night. You remember me? It figures. I couldn't stop thinking about you all night, either. Yellow is definitely your colour, by the way." He gestured to her bright shirt and jean shorts showing off her tan legs completed with light yellow combat boots. She never had been able to shake the colour. It only seemed right, it was the only memory she had. "Which, coincidentally is what my boy, Sam's car is. Right, Sam? Yellow Camaro. It's hot, sexy. Yah, he has a car. Maybe we can—"

She held up a hand up to her head, rubbing away an oncoming headache. _Does he always talk so much? How does it all come out that quickly? He needs a filter. Or a muzzle. That would shut him up. _His friend mercifully intervened at that point. "Leo, Leo, please shut up, right now. I'm still hoping those frat boys will forget about that. You talking about it in the hall with random people is not going to help."

_Good, someone has some sense. _Now Sari really looked at him. He was a smaller teen; then again, everyone was small compared to her 6'5" height. She guessed he was probably a freshman as well. Lithe, but with some muscle, he looked like someone who was trying to blend in, but never could. Just like her, for a long time now.

There was something else, something that she couldn't put her finger on, that made her want to be close to him. It was almost a…protective feeling. Like preserving his life was her sole meaning of existence. How strange.

"You must be the roommate Leo was talking about last night. He kept saying you'd driven off with Alice, been holding out on him or something. Glad to see he found you. I have to say though, my roommate did not come home happy last night, but she wouldn't tell me what'd happened." It was true. Alice had been there when she'd gotten in after the party, freshly showered and livid, mumbling about something-or-other.

"Sam, right? I'm Sari." She held out her hand to shake.

Sam smiled, a goofy grin on his cute face. "Don't be." He grabbed her hand as her eyes went blank. Her grip tightened as her expression turned to one of sadness. Sam instantly became worried. Had he offended her already? It was only a joke. "Sari?" Her grip tightened even more. For such a skinny girl, she had a firm grip. It was almost painful.

"Dude, what did you say?" Leo interjected anxiously, looking at the conflicting look on the small girl's face.

Memories were swirling around in her head, visions flashing before her eyes. The two boys didn't realize they'd been tuned out. Why had she gone back to using this name? She'd avoided it so long, but when it came time to relocate and start over, the urge had been too strong. The craving for something familiar had overtaken the side of her that was trying to avoid her emotionally damaging past. Now, it brought back the painful memories she'd buried deep in the back of her mind. Of that day…when he'd said the same thing. _"Don't be, I like my name."_

"No, I mean my name is…"

Sam heard her mumble something incoherently, too low for him to hear. He leaned in, trying to hear what she was saying. "What are you?" she said in the same small voice.

He leaned back in shock. Who was she talking to? "Sari?"

She blinked. Once. Twice, and looked down at him with confused blue eyes. _I didn't know humans could have eyes that blue. They're almost as bright as Prime's. _Sam couldn't help but admire how beautiful the girl's face was. He felt…drawn to her. As if he needed to bring her closer, take her sadness away. It was the same feeling he got around Mikaela. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, releasing his hand and drawing it back to her side quickly. "Yah, sorry. I just haven't heard that in a long time."

Leo jumped in then, "I am so sorry if my egg-headed friend insulted you in any way. Why don't we—."

"No, no! It's not like that." Sari quickly jumped to explain herself. She didn't want to scare these boys off already because she was having a bad memory flashback. Especially Sam, she needed to figure out why she felt so drawn to be near him. A half-lie formed on her lips with practiced ease. "I had a friend who said that once, and we were attached at the hip afterwards. There was an accident a…few years back. I haven't seen him since." She directed the last part at Sam, hoping he'd understand. "That's all."

He looked sorry for her. Why would he feel that way? They'd just met, after all. "I'm sorry." He said after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

A small, sad smile graced her lips, "Don't be." _It was my fault anyway._ _I don't deserve anyone's sympathy._

Leo found this a good time to interrupt…again. "So, you're Alice's roommate?" She nodded, scared about the gleam in his eye. This was not going to be good. "So, that's where they're hoarding all of the beautiful people. Maybe we can exchange room numbers, and…"

"I'd love to," _not… _"really, but I need to get to Astronomy 101, and I'm lost, so maybe another time." She started backing away, hoping the dark-haired Latino would get the picture and let her go peacefully.

Sam's voice stopped her. "Astronomy? We're going there right now. Why don't you walk with us? I think we know where we're going." An internal battle started in Sari. She could struggle to find her class alone, or put up with Leo for the next few hours. She sighed, resigning to her fate. _Maybe I can figure out this Sam kid in the process._

She turned back; sucking it up, realizing this was going to be a _long _semester.

"Which way?"

**..::ROBOTSINDISGUISE::..**

For the third time since sitting down in the Astronomy classroom, the location which she'd gladly filed away for future reference, Sari found herself shaking a strong arm off of her shoulders. "Look, Leo. I was only at the party last night because my roommate dragged me, so can you stop? I didn't go to see you, or any boys for that matter." He opened his mouth to protest, "And it was not fate, so will you stop saying that!"

Sam leaned over from his friend's other side as Leo scoffed. "Are you telling me, that that little thing forced you to go to a party? She's probably 90 pounds at the most, and you are definitely taller than her."

She snorted, "You'd be surprised, but for a small girl, Alice is scary and convincing when she wants to be." Which was very, very true. At the look Sam gave she got the feeling he'd experienced the same thing.

The door opened then as a lightly bearded man walked through the doors dramatically. Sari rolled her eyes. As if sitting next to Leo wasn't enough torture, now she had to deal with this idiot, too. Fan-fricking-tastic. The man who was, apparently, the professor removed his hat, throwing it on to a well-placed lamp on his podium as he flicked his scarf back, looking at the class through red-framed glasses.

Sari decided right then that he must have been a theatre-school dropout.

"Space. Time." A green apple appeared from behind his back. Bringing it to his mouth he took a large bite, then proceeded to drop the rest to the floor. "Gravity." A sorority girl in the front row picked it up, cupping it with both hands to her chest. Sari picked up a very faint "Finish that for me, will you?" with her sensitive ears as the man winked at the entire front row.

A groan escaped her throat, and she looked over to find Sam nodding in agreement. Leo, unsurprisingly, seemed to be taking mental notes of what the professor was doing. She rolled her eyes again, focusing back on the front of the room.

"We're going on a journey together, you and I, today. All you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperone, into the heart of darkness." How did he manage to make the _intro _to his lecture sound so perverted? The redhead prayed that all of her other classes weren't like this. She'd hoped to accomplish something this year, after all.

The teacher began to speak about stars in a very overly-dramatic way when a distinct sound reached Sari's ears and a slight buzzing filled her head. Page's turning, rapidly. Her blue eyes found the source to be Sam's desk, what the hell was he doing? Was his brain damaged? _Figures, only crazies would find Leo's company acceptable. _His eyes were blinking sporadically and he almost appeared to be having a seizure. Worry began to fill her for the boy, should she get the teacher's attention?

However, she couldn't help but be transfixed by the book, or more importantly, the contents inside. It almost felt as if she was reading it, her processor-brain storing it just as rapidly as she was seeing it. What was happening to her? She'd always had a photographic memory, but this was…different. Sari couldn't look away. It almost hurt, how much information she was taking in at once.

Suddenly the book ran out of pages and she was torn from her trance. Her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to clear the buzzing that had grown louder, almost to the point of a headache. Leo was mumbling beside her, trying to pull Sam's raised arm down in vain. "What are you doing? Put your hand down, put your hand down."

Pompous Professor looked at Sam pointedly. "Young man, there are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture." This did not deter the boy, however, as he was now standing, moving quickly to the front of the classroom. His movements were jerky, as if…as if he were being controlled. Sari stared, transfixed in confusion and horror, while Leo hid his head in his hands.

"—but what about the other 17? We haven't even talked about the other 17." Chalk scratched across the blackboard as Sam drew strange figures everywhere. They didn't look like any language she'd seen. _Not any human language._ That was when it hit her. Cybertronian, that was _Cybertronian_ he was writing in! But, how did he know it? There was no way he could learn this.

Her head began to work out what was written on the board of its own accord. Something seemed to take over, as her hand copied the images she was staring at. It was incomplete, she just knew it somehow. Her pencil scratched across the paper as Sam spoke rapidly, letting off a strange frequency when he stumbled over his words. A frequency she felt she'd heard before.

But where? It was there, tickling the front of her processor, driving her crazy. No one else appeared to notice the sound, so it must have been the same thing driving him to write in the alien language. Was he an auto—? The thought stopped there. She couldn't get her hopes up. They'd left, and were never coming back.

_Well, I wouldn't come back either._

The buzzing disappeared then as the click of the door brought her back to the present. She looked down at her notebook, eyes widening in shock. What had she written? What had _they _written? The equation, as that's what she assumed this was, looked more complete now, as if she'd filled in the missing pieces. But, how had she known what to write? No one ever saw it fit to teach her the language, so how had Sam, a mere human, known all of this? This didn't make sense.

She needed to find Sam.

"Would anyone else like to have a mental breakdown? The dean and I would be happy to know now."

After class.

**Thank you to all those who have already alerted/favorited/reviewed this story. I appreciates it, I do.**

**Love, UA**


	3. Shadows of the Past

**Thank you to **_**AutoBotBee117, DevilDragon8, Wicken25, and bumblebee sario1 **_**for their reviews in the second chapter and **_**Loki7744 **_**and **_**Autohumans**_** for their reviews in the first. You're the reason I go on! **

Sari was up and out of the door before the Pompous Professor could finish his good-bye. Her head whipped back and forth as she looked up and down the hallway, deciding on a random direction. The entire lecture she hadn't been able to think about anything but Sam and the Cybertronian equation written in her notebook. A nagging feeling at the back of her head told her that something bad was happening. Something she needed to stop.

In short, that had been the longest three hours of her life.

_Damn it, why didn't I get their room number? I need to—_a sigh escaped her lips at the next thought. Great, _I need to find Leo. _She backtracked down the hall, pushing through the masses. Blue eyes scanned the crowd for the shorter, dark-haired boy. No luck. Maybe he'd gone out to the front, hadn't he whispered something about pizza to her during class? Her feet moved even as the thought was still forming.

Hundreds of students covered the front lawn of the school, playing Frisbee, talking, and…was that a Marijuana stand? That was just sad. Still, no Leo.

Why is it that when I really don't want him there, he's on me like a talkative monkey, but when I do he's nowhere to be found?

Quickly, she made her way to the side of the school, next to the dorms. He couldn't have gone far, girls were constantly distracting him. And there were a lot of girls around here. Just as she was about to run around to the other end of the school she heard a window break. Her instincts kicked in as she nimbly flipped out of the way, landing in a crouch. A heavy metal box landed where she had just been standing. What the hell?

"Let me out, let me out! I don't deserve this, just let me go Warrior Goddess!" It rattled in the grass. Was there someone in there, alive? How is that possible?

Cautiously, the redhead approached it, a small ball of energy ready in her hand, just in case. She hadn't used her powers in so long; it felt good to feel the energy flowing through her again. But, she needed to focus on the task at hand, finding out what was in the box.

There was a lock on the opening. It would be easy to break, but something told her not to. Instead she picked it up, and the yelling stopped. "Who's in there?"

After a few silent seconds an angry reply came. "You're not Warrior Goddess, let me out! I refuse to be carried around like a pet by a stinking human. Come on, I'm dyeing in here." Sari recoiled at the use of the word 'human'. That meant that this thing was…

"Are you an Autobot?" The question fell from her mouth before she could stop it. Hope filled her, maybe they were back?

"An Autobot? Don't insult me. I am on the winning side, of course. Those lousy Autobots won't be around much longer, and then Earth will bow down to our great Megatron."

A thud sounded as the metal box hit the ground. Ringing filled her ears, and the world around her disappeared. Megatron? Alive, on Earth? But, if the Decepticons were back, did that mean the Autobots had lost? No, the little robot had said he was on the winning side, which meant there were still sides, meaning the war was still going on.

Her eyes found the broken window her little 'friend' had come from. Screaming by the parking lot was drawing her attention. Whoever this 'Warrior Goddess' was must be on the Autobot's side, and it sounded like there was something big happening now.

Sari hoped she wasn't too late as she picked up the box and ran towards the source of the commotion. People were moving everywhere, fear surrounding them as they ran. The techno-organic heard a few yells of "Evil Robot!" and "It's a bomb!" from passing classmates. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! _Her legs moved quickly as she picked up her pace, hoping she made it. Something in her Spark was telling her that she needed to get to Sam now, before whatever Decepticon attacking reached him.

An explosion from the Library to her left brought her out of the panicked thoughts running through her processor. She was at the smoking hole in the wall in seconds, tugging Sam through quickly. "We gotta move!" He yelled, running away hand-in-hand with a gorgeous dark-haired girl.

Leo tugged Sari along after him, screaming about alien robots. The box stayed securely under her arm as she allowed herself to be led by the Latino boy. Looking back, she caught sight of a body emerging through the smoke, but it disappeared as they turned a corner, making their way down stairs.

"Come on, come on, don't look back. She'll catch you, eat you, and probe your brain. I knew I shouldn't have gotten into the alien website business." Leo yelled anxiously as they moved, never taking his hand off of her arm. She was…touched that he would care enough to make sure she was all right.

They reached the parking lot, the girl at Sam's side yelling, "We've got to get that box back." Everyone searched for a second when it hit the redhead.

Holding up her finding she got their attention, "This box?" Why in the world did this girl have a Decepticon with her? She'd have to ask later, there was something strange going on and she was going to find out what.

Everyone looked at her in confusion, so she explained. "I was standing below the window when you threw it out. I took it with me because it would be stupid to leave this little demon," she shook the box, earning a small yell and plenty of profanities. "Alone."

"All right, fine, whatever. We can figure this out later. Mikaela, hot-wire this car, now! We need to get out of here." Sam frantically pushed against the stunning young woman, Mikaela, as all of them piled into a silver car. Sari slid in to the back alongside Leo, clutching the box yelling Primus-knows-what at all of them. A hit to the top of it quickly put an end to that.

"Oh, my God, you know how to hot-wire a car? That's so hot!" Leo was drooling over Mikaela's shoulder at this point, watching her every movement.

He was quickly pulled back into his seat by a strong, tan hand. "Now's not the time, dumbass. What is attacking you right now anyway?" She knew it was a Decepticon, but Sari had yet to see the thing. Normally they made their presence known, so it was making her anxious.

Sam grabbed the frantically working girl in the driver's seat. "Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" Panic rose in his voice as he stared in horror out the front windshield. Sari's eyes found a small figure approaching them, an evil and determined look in her eyes.

"Alice?" There was no way. "She can't be a—"

"Great," Mikaela interrupted, "She knows her too."

Right before her eyes, Alice's face began to fold away. Her eyes flashed menacingly as metal replaced flesh. Long hair-like tendrils were flowing down her back and a tail emerged, a deadly tip flashing in the sun. "Go! Go! Go! Back up the car!" Each 'Go' was reiterated by a foot to the dashboard.

It was too late, Alice jumped on to the front of the car, making quick work of the only barrier between them. Broken glass covered Sam as he yelled out "Tongue!" Sari saw that the 'Con was using her glossa to try and grab a hold of Sam as he struggled to stay out of her range. Suddenly, a strong instinct took over her body as the redheaded techno-organic grabbed the offending appendage. She couldn't let it get Sam, she just couldn't! Her eyes flashed with light as she let out a small EMP pulse. The result was instant as a high screech filled the air and the tongue withdrew from the car. Mikaela backed up as quickly as possible, driving away from the school with the Alice-bot hanging on to the front.

"Kiss this, bitch." That was the only warning they got before the car rammed into the nearest thing, a lamppost. Everyone saw the creature's optics flicker before going out completely.

Did she just… "Did you really just kill a _Decepticon_ with a _car_?" A hand slapped over mouth, but it was too late.

They knew that she knew.

Sam turned on her quickly, "How did you know that was a Decepticon? And, while we're at it, what did you do to her to make her retreat like that? You have some explaining to do."

A muffled, "Yah, you crazy bitch! Some explaining!" interrupted them as the box shook on Sari's lap. Great, now she was going to have to come up with a _very _good lie.

"I could ask you the same question, Samuel."

Their stare-down was ended by a quick outburst. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here? What else don't I know, huh? You know, since you guys happened to forget to mention some minor details." Leo's heart rate was sporadic on Sari's sensors as his hands shook in fear. So, he didn't know anything. Poor guy, he was about to get dragged in as deep as the rest of the car's occupants.

His answer was cut off by Mikaela's scream and yelling from his roommate. A helicopter swooped down, stopping them in the middle of the street. _That can't be a normal 'copter. I can feel spark-energy in there. _A hook pierced the roof, narrowly avoiding Leo's head as he yelled out. Sari hit him, grabbing his chin to make him look at her. "Shut up! Keep your head on, freaking out won't hel—." She was tossed into Leo's lap as a car collided with them, cutting her off.

"_Sam!_" No! He was hanging out of the open door as they lifted into the sky, spinning dangerously. "Hold on! Grab my hand! Get back in, Sam!" Leo helped Mikaela pull the poor teen into the stolen car, closing the door to prevent any further problems. They all took that moment to get their bearings and catch their breath. Hell was going to break out soon, and all needed to be ready.

_I need to protect Sam with my entire spark. _Sari blinked. Where had that thought come from? She just met the guy, why was she suddenly compelled to die for him? Another mystery to file away for later examination.

Hell came much sooner than they thought it would as they found themselves in freefall. A hand grabbed her shoulder as the ground came rushing up to meet them. The jolting impact sent pain throughout all of their bodies and the car flipped over. Sari found herself separated from her backseat companion as a saw made its way down the middle of the car, narrowly avoiding Leo's arm.

The redhead found herself very disoriented. Everything was moving so fast; Mikaela's scream was filling the air as a growl from above grabbed all their attention. She struggled to get out of the car, pushing the heavy metal box out before stumbling away from the wreckage. All four former occupants of the wrecked car now found themselves looking up into glowing, red optics. Why did this figure seem familiar to Sari? She was sure she'd seen this 'Con before.

_Starscream._ Oh, shit.

"There's no way. There's just no way, how did he get his body back? I was sure he would still be warping randomly right now…" Sam and Leo found themselves staring at the mumbling redhead. What was she talking about? His body?

Starscream drew their attention by pounding his fists on the ground, making the building shake slightly. He leaned in closer, eyeing all four, his eyes settling on Sari the longest. "Yes, I bet you wish I was still just a headless, floating 'Con right now, don't you, worm?" Still, he leaned in closer as the smaller girl took a hesitant step back, unsure of whether or not she was strong enough to even try and battle Starscream at the moment. "I must say, I would like to know how you are still alive as well. It must be your techno half, keeping the disgusting organic part of you alive."

Sari swallowed. She hadn't fought anything since the day the Autobots left, and Starscream far outclassed her.

"What does he mean?" Sam looked at the techno-organic accusingly, "What does he mean by 'techno' half? How do you even know each other?"

Sari shook her head. "Now is not the time for things like this." Great, at the rate this day was going Megatron himself would try to dissect her. That would just be b-e-a-utiful.

"Starscream," speak of the devil. "You may have your way with the flesh bags when I am done." Starscream sent one last growl their way, a clear warning that he was not happy with having to wait. He backed off anyway. It was clear that the two still had problems, that Starscream was unhappy with the fact that he was not the one giving orders. Sari was sure she could use this to her advantage, so she waited as Megatron beckoned Sam closer.

Mikaela watched fearfully, looking as if she wanted to help somehow, hands clenching and unclenching. Sari grabbed it comfortingly, hoping she wouldn't try anything stupid. A grateful glance was sent her way as the shorter girl squeezed her hand, letting her know she understood. Leo hadn't moved an inch since stumbling out of the car, hair wild and eyes wide.

Sam had his hands up, a submissive gesture towards the Decepticon leader. "I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Sari found herself holding Mikaela back as she screamed Sam's name. The boy had been sent flying through the air, landing painfully on a metal slab below. A groan emanated as Megatron turned to the boy, who was obviously still alive but in pain. Sari had no idea why the terrifying mech had such an interest in Sam, but she intended to blast the bot the second she had a good shot. A primal instinct took over at the thought of Megatron touching _her_ human, _her_ friend. He would _not_ touch him.

"I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do." Mikaela looked over the edge, staring down in horror at the sight of Sam pinned to a table by Megatron. She felt so useless, clutching on to Sari's hand in fear. "How I could snap your limbs off!" Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the railing at the obvious reminder to her boyfriend that he was helpless at the moment. Where were the Autobots? She knew Sam should have taken Bumblebee with him to college, as protection, no matter what the school's rules were.

Sari's head turned as a small 'Con flew past them; down to the examination table at a small Decepticon's beckoning. 'Doctor' he'd called it. She snorted, Ratchet could outclass that small 'Con any day. Her spark saddened at the thought. No one had come for them, so maybe they were still on Cybertron? She wanted to see their familiar faceplates once more, to tease Ratchet about his age, to learn ninjitsu from Prowl, to listen to Bulkhead prattle on and on about spacebridges, and Bumblebee…

She shook her head at the thought. He would never want to see her again. That had been a mistake, he had still been injured, disoriented. It was the only explanation.

Mikaela's sob broke her out of her self-pity. She looked down, seeing something crawling back out of Sam's throat, some sort of disgusting insect-looking 'Con. The 'doctor' connected himself to the small creature, projecting images in to the air. Some were flashes of people, places, memories. But, there were also those symbols, Cybertronian writing moving around, disappearing and reappearing in a strange dance. Sari looked, trying to understand what she was seeing. To no prevail.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." Megatron laughed wickedly, his attention on the symbols floating in the air.

The 'doctor' looked up the intimidating Decepticon leader, something akin to fear in his optics as he said, "This is only some of what you need, Master. He only has half of the information."

He flinched at the snarl Megatron emitted then. "What do you mean? He is the only human child touched by the Allspark—" He cut himself off, processors moving quickly as he remembered something. Sari began to back away as Megatron turned towards them, optics settling on her. "Of course, young Ms. Sumdac, how could I forget? You filled yourself with the energy that was stored in that key of yours, didn't you? Come here, so the doctor may give you a…_proper_ examination."

Sari shivered at the implications. No way was she letting that thing near her or her processor. How Megatron knew she'd upgraded herself with the key, she had no idea, but right now, she was more worried about getting far, far away.

Mikaela and Leo were looking at her, confused, betrayed, even a little angry. "You keep your little doctor away from my processor, Megatron, or I'll hack him to pieces."

"Just like you did to the scout?" She froze then, hands trembling. How did he _know _so much? He had been floating around space; he wasn't there when that happened. Why was he torturing her with the terrible regret she still felt, the pain of looking into blue optics, so full of pain and betrayal, of questions of _why._

"How—I…I don't know what you're talking about." Sari knew he knew she was lying, the way her head was down, her hands in fists at her side, her spark pulsing with anxiety.

Megatron chuckled, a terrible, grating sound. "You think my scouts left on Earth did not inform me of everything I missed after my awakening? Blackarachnia was there, she told me everything. All of the destruction, the need for power, the way you turned on everyone that trusted you? I must say, it was very…" he leaned in, his face far too close. "_Decepticon _of you."

She snapped. Her hands transformed then, forming a large ball of energy in front of her. Optics were now glowing with power as Sari finally looked up at Megatron, a fierce hatred pounding in her spark. "Don't you dare say such a thing. I am _not, _nor will I _ever _be a Decepticon."

"Oh come now, don't tell me your father never told me whose spare parts he put in you when you needed them. You are a Decepticon, in circuitry and spark. The sooner you realize that the better."

Sari held her hands up, preparing to fire. He didn't move, simply smiled. "You wouldn't attack me when I have your friends. We both know that. You will let the doctor retrieve the codes from your head, like a good little half-breed, and then we will teach you respect."

He was right, and she knew it in her spark, she never would have fired at him with the humans around.

That's when she heard it, a truck approaching, tailed by several other cars. She could feel the spark-energy inside, and just _knew _it was them. They were really here. She powered down her hands, reverting back to fully human. "You're right, Megatron, I wouldn't attack you." An explosion rocked the building, as all hell broke loose. "But they would."

Then, the world fell in to chaos.

**Wow, I just kept going and going when suddenly, BAM, 7 pages. Awesome! So, for any people wondering, this is not going to be an 'Insert-Sari-Here' story forever. She is going to do her own thing, but it will be for a while, so just be patient. She will be encountering the Autobots next.**

**Also, can anyone tell me the Cybertronian way of telling time? Like, what is an hour, second, week, year, stuff like that? Whoever tells me will get an Optimus Prime!**

**Much Love!**

**UA**


	4. Lost Connections

**Breem/Nano-Click – second (8 minutes)**

**Joor/Mega Cycle – Hour (6.5 hours) **

**Orn/Solar Cycle – Day (13 Days)**

**Vorn/Stellar Cycle – Year (85 years)**

**This is the information I received from **_**cartoons and anime **_**and **_**TransformersFreak**_

**Thanks you two! As promised, an Optimus for yah both. :D Jetfire extensions sold separately.**

**Anyway, I will try to be consistent with putting that info at the beginning of chapters where it's used, so no one is confused.**

**So, here is why I disappeared for a little while. My grandma is dieing, and I am very close to her. Unfortunately, she also lives almost on the other side of the country. So, I haven't really been able to write often. I'll try to pump as much out as I can, because when it does happen, and the doctors know it will soon, I won't be writing for a little while, because we'll be traveling to where she lives. Sorry, everyone.**

**Thank you for reviews from **_**cartoons and anime, TransformersFreak, AutobBotBee117, bumblebee sari01, DevilDragon8, MintLeafeon **_**and**_** Wicken25! **_**I really love you all for supporting my first story so far. And to **_**Wicken25**_**, I was inspired by your review, so that section you kinda recognize (even though I had to change out cannon blaster for hammer), it's for you ;) **

Everything moved so fast, and yet she saw everything so clearly. Concrete and glass rained down from the ceiling, guns fired and heat filled the air as voices floated through her processors. Nothing could describe the way Sari felt at that moment. Confused, ecstatic, scared…oh-so scared. For Sam, for the two humans who could so easily be crushed in the battle, for the Autobots, those she knew and those she did not, for him…

She began to move, mid transformation. She watched a very familiar and large 'Bot fall from the ceiling as her arms and legs began to change from flesh to Cybertronian armor, her hammer coming out. Mikaela and Leo began to run, yelling something out as her chest was covered, her yellow helmet protecting her head. Then, as her skates deployed and she took off at great speeds, dodging through everything, trying to reach her target, she saw it. A flash of yellow. It was _him._ He was back! He was really here!

It all caught up with her then, the voices, the clashing of weapons, the danger she was putting herself in by moving towards Megatron. And yet, she didn't care, because that was where Sam was, and she was going to make sure he made it out of there safely. No matter what.

Air brushed across her armor as Sari jumped from the second story landing to the ground below, crouching before Sam. He looked at her, surprised, some fear taking over as he took a slight step back. "Sam!" It hurt her spark, knowing that he didn't recognize her in this form. Her _true_ form. "It's me, Sari, we need to get out of here!"

Her hand was held out, an open invitation for him. He debated, looking over her, trying to decide what to think about the situation. He could see that her clothes had been replaced by protective armor; it almost looked like a yellow dress. The same went for her arms and legs; combat boots switched with retractable skates, allowing her to move quickly in battle, protective gloves covering her exposed hands. There were what looked like boosters on her back, sticking out like thin wings. The helmet on her head made her look as if she had two yellow ponytails, rather than her shoulder-length red hair and covered everything but her eyes, which had inverted, the inhuman blue switching places with the whites, making her look even more otherworldly than before. The armor on her chest and the way everything seemed to contort to her body made everything about her very feminine, something he had only seen on Arcee. He hesitated, not sure if he could trust her, the incident with Alice still fresh in his mind. But he looked into her eyes, how much compassion and fear they held. Not for herself, no, for him. Fear for his safety.

He grabbed her hand.

As she swooped him up, preparing to take off, he firmly stated, "You're explaining everything to me, when this is all over." She didn't even hesitate before she nodded. Then, they were off.

Sari held Sam close to her, which wasn't too hard considering his smaller size. She hadn't fully transformed since _that_ day, and it felt fantastic. To finally let it go. When the possibility of Sam dieing crossed her mind, she didn't even hesitate, she'd just let all of her fear leave her in that moment and let the energy flow. Sari saw that she'd grown, in this form as well. Instead of staying at the height she'd been all those decades ago, she now stood a little less than ten feet tall. Whether or not this was better for her would have to be thought over later, now, she needed to keep the boy in her arms safe.

They made their way out quickly, avoiding the enraged Megatron fighting off Optimus fiercely and the few stray shots that would have otherwise hit the vulnerable human. Whirs and clicks met her audio processors, sounding as if someone was trying to yell something but wasn't able to. It was a sound she associated with the Autobots transforming or drawing their weapons. It was music to her 'ears'.

Soon, they were out of the building through a hole in the wall. The street was deserted, so Sari set the boy down, engaging her hammer. His eyes widened at that, looking at the weapon suspiciously. "Goodness, Samuel. I'm not going to kill you right after I save you. What kind of a 'bot would I be if I did that?"

"A downright good Decepticon, that's what." A nasally voice met them, causing both to whip around quickly. The Seeker landed on the ground gracefully, staring down at both of them, his red optics glinting. "Well, well. Look who's all grown up? Our favorite little half-breed. I must say, the decades have been good to you."

Oh, God. He was _not _hitting on her right now! She shivered, "It's me you have a grudge against, Starscream, not the boy. Let him walk away."

He scoffed, letting out a quick laugh. "And risk Megatron's wrath? I think not. How about the two of you come along quietly and I'll hand you over without hurting him." He smiled then, showing off his pointed teeth wickedly. "Although, the same cannot be said for the _great _Lord Megatron. He, well, he is not happy with you right now, human worm. After what you did to him with the Allspark…" His red optics dimmed slightly, as if remembering the moment right then. "That _was_ a beautiful sight, wasn't it?"

Sari smirked, keeping her defensive position, but relaxing only slightly. "So, after all these years, you are still Megatron's little _bitch_. I thought you would have finally gotten rid of him by now."

Sam stiffened behind her as soon as the words left her mouth, shock rolling off him in waves. She knew what she was doing however, and knew she'd struck a nerve when Starscream's demeanor changed, becoming stiff. Sari still knew him, even after a century of separation. "How dare you! You little techno-organic! You are insignificant in my shadow! Me! Leader of the Seekers and second-in-command to the great Decepticon army! You dare talk to me in such a way?"

"You know it's true. I can tell, you still wish you were in charge instead of Megatron. Can't get him to stay dead, can you? Oh, _great_ Starscream?" Sari mockingly bowed, hammer set before her on the ground, head first.

Starscream growled, "You think I have not tried time and again? First, I blew up that Autobot ship with him on it, causing him to offline and crash on Earth, along with your precious friends. Yet, not even a vorn later, he is revived, thanks to your idiot father. So, I waited, and when we finally stopped warping around space randomly, I 'accidentally' caused him to end up in the middle of an icy wasteland somewhere on this planet. Yet _again,_ he comes back to life. I had almost given up when this _human,_" he jabbed a finger at Sam, too caught up in his rant to realize who he is spilling all of this out to. "does what I have been attempting for so long! I was relieved! Again, the other Decepticons are too caught up in Megatron to worry about what is important, and two of your years later, he returns. You think I haven't tried, little half-breed? I have, and somehow, he won't. Stay. Offline."

Sari thought over this, her processors finding ways she could exploit this newfound information. Starscream had just unknowingly given her a huge playing card. "So why do you stay? If you hate being under Megatron's leadership so much, why don't you take your…Seekers, and leave. You could help the Autobots bring him down. I'm sure they would—"

"Work alongside those miserable Autobots? Ha! I am not so stupid. I may despise Megatron, but he is strong enough to get the Energon we need so desperately. I will continue to serve under him, and when he is done with his mission on Earth, I will take my place as leader of the Decepticons. I will begin to rebuild the Cybertronian race, with my bare hands if I must!" He pounded the ground with his massive, clawed hand, getting his face close to hers. She did not move, however. She knew that she had started to get under his circuitry, if only a little bit.

Sam watched the interaction between the two in awe. It was obvious they knew each other, well. Sari did not seem afraid, she seemed as though she had a plan, a plan she had total faith in. _I wish I knew what she's thinking right now._

He heard her grab the large Decepticon's attention, "Starscream." Then, they silently stared at one another. Nothing was said, they just firmly held the other's gaze.

Then, Starscream leaned back, standing to his full height again. "Very well, I will hold you to that, half-breed." Then, activating his boosters, he flew off, almost knocking him over with the force of the gust of wind created in his wake.

"What just happened?" Sam was confused, why had he just…left? Sari turned to him, a grave expression in her optics.

She simply stated, "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Then, she had him in her arms again, taking off down the alley, and around the building.

Sari skid to a halt as she heard a deep, commanding voice yell out "Sam!" They both looked to the side, seeing Optimus charge out after Megatron's falling body. He attempted to tackle the Decepticon leader, but he dodged out of the way.

The young redhead put Sam down, pushing him behind her and once again bringing out her hammer, itching to pound the 'Con's face in. Megatron stood in a defensive stance as he mocked Optimus, who had his gun trained on him. "You know you cannot defeat me. I am the stronger one, and I always have been. The human and little techno-organic are _mine._"

The two in question shivered at the implications. "Techno-organic?" Optimus froze, something running through his processors in that moment. His optics widened, surprise running through him as he stole a look at the little Cybertronian defending Sam. The energy weapons, the yellow armor, the small size, those optics… "S-Sari? It can't be…"

"There's no time, Prime! Get Sam out of here, I'll cover your retreat." Sari moved then, too fast for any to follow as she ran at Megatron, jumping in the air. "Eat my hammer, Decepticreep!" The 'Con was surprised when he found himself on the ground, chest plate smashed inwards, far too close to his spark chamber for comfort. He looked at the techno-organic, keeping a defiant position as Optimus disappeared with the boy.

"Very well, if you want to play the hero." He lunged for her, and she dodged nimbly out of the way, smashing that infuriating hammer into his side. He did not have time for this right now. So, making another move, he twisted last minute, grabbing her as she tried to make her way around him.

"This is one lesson in combat you should not forget." He brought her close, reveling in the fear coursing through her blue optics. "_Never_ use the same move twice, little Sumdac."

There was a screech of tires and Sari felt herself falling from Megatron's grasp. She landed painfully on the ground. Yelling reached her audio processors and she looked up to see Mikaela leaning out of the backseat of a car, Leo beside her. A very beautiful Camaro. A _yellow_ Camaro. "Get in the car!" She moved, diving into the drivers seat as she effortlessly moved back to her human form, shrinking down again. The door shut behind her and the car took off, Megatron's yell filling the air.

She looked back, seeing Megatron transform and go in the direction Optimus had fled. "Slag! He's going after Sam and Prime! We need to go help him." Sari felt the car turn quickly, heading through the streets of the city, going as fast as it could. As he could. She could feel the thrum of his spark flow through her, comforting her in a way nothing had in over a century.

"Sari, what is going on? What are you? Why is Megatron after you?" Mikaela was rambling off questions, her fear causing her to talk far too quickly. Sari felt a headache coming on.

"Mikaela!" The girl stopped, looking at her. Leo sat there, looking as if he was trying not to cry. "I'll explain everything later, when it's not a life-or death situation. Right now, we need to focus on what's at hand."

Tremors shook them as they group met an open dirt road leading in to a forest. Sari looked, seeing other Autobots running next to and behind the car, yelling to each other as they all moved quickly towards the battle raging in the trees. Something happened, then. The car swerved, almost falling off the road as Sari gripped the steering wheel hard, turning them back in the right direction. The radio began to sporadically change channels as a small cry broke through.

Mikaela held on to the closest hold as she stared at the radio. "Bumblebee? What's wrong?" Sari felt something in her swell at hearing his name. It really was him. He was really here, on Earth. She hasn't let herself believe, but now, she knew. But she wished it were under better circumstances.

A single word came through, so weak and sad, it broke Sari's spark. "Optimus…" Then, it was quiet.

"No…" Sari let her hands fall off the wheel. She knew what was going on. It couldn't be…he couldn't have…

They screeched to a halt as a voice yelled out "Autobots, attack!" The seat next to her shifted as Sam jumped in, quickly closing the door. Then, they were moving again.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" That was the last thing she heard of the battle. Her head met the steering wheel as she felt the utter despair flowing through the seat. Bumblebee's spark was in turmoil. She allowed the tears to fall then, energon making it's way down her face.

She hit the panel in front of her lightly, "Frag it all!" Anger filled her, anger at how weak she was, how helpless she had been until Bumblebee had saved her. "I couldn't save him, I couldn't help…" Sari sat up, rubbing the spot her fist had made contact with lightly. "Sorry, Bee. I don't mean to take it out on you." The car shivered lightly as they turned into some abandoned buildings, slowing.

"You know her, too? What is going on, Bee? I thought you didn't have any contact with humans outside of my family and NEST!" A whir sounded from the radio, followed by some clicks. "No, you know what? I don't want to hear it right now. Not from you." He turned to Sari, confusion and anger filling him. She flinched at the look, moving her gaze away from his.

They began to make their way out of the car then. When Sari made to get out, a seat belt coiled over her tightly, pressing her back into her seat. She looked at the three humans standing next to them, expectantly. "I'll talk to you guys and explain everything soon. Right now, Bumblebee and I have a conversation about a hundred years overdo." The belt tightened at that, his way of showing agreement.

"Fine." The three humans walked away, tailed by red and green cars, yelling something after them.

Bumblebee drove in the other direction, finally stopping. He let her out before he transformed, sitting on his knees in front of her. Sari felt her spark thrum, seeing him again, in front of her. She reached out to him, wanting to touch his faceplates. He pulled away, and she brought her hand back, hurt washing over her. "Bumblebee…" The 'Bot looked away, eyes dimming in sadness, in denial. "Bumblebee, look at me, please."

The radio flipped on, startling her with static. "You can't…be real. A ghost…" The statement had been made up of different voices all jumbled together with practiced ease.

"What happened to your voice?" He stayed silent, still looking to the side, optics filled with so much grief.

"Please, Bumblebee. You're scaring me. I know that this doesn't seem possible, but I need you to believe me. It's me, Sari. Sari Sumdac, your little human partner-in crime." He flinched when she said her name, but still looked anywhere but her. "Remember what you said to me, the day that I left? About us? Reach for that, it's the only way I can prove to you that I am who I say I am. Please, it's been killing me inside, being away from you for the last century like this. _I need you._"

Finally, those beautiful blue optics turned on her. She reached her hand out again, slowly, hesitating only for a second before touching his cheek. A spark of energy flew between them, invigorating her as happiness filled her, a hole that had been in her spark for so long finally filled. He had felt it too, she could feel the happiness he felt, his doubts vanishing in an instant as he scooped her up, holding her close to his face. Sari nuzzled against him, arms wrapped around his neck as tears of joy fell down her face.

"You're here…you are…alive!" He pulled her away, looking deep into her eyes as he celebrated inside. Never had he felt so happy about seeing one person in his entire life. "…How?"

Sari settled herself into his hands comfortably, looking up to him. "Well…it's a long, long story."

Bumblebee took a chance, using his voice again as he spoke. Actually spoke, for her. Always for her, "For you, I have all the time in the world." She smiled, a small, sad smile, and told him her tale.

End scene! Yah…I know. Ya'll hate me. Don't worry, there will be plenty more. I would have kept going, but this chapter ended up far too long, so I stopped here and split up the rest.

**Anyway, I love taking requests or ideas from reviewers, so if there is anything you want to happen in this story, whether it is a scene or a line you would love to see, please tell me and I'll make it happen.**

**What kind of plot twists would you like to see happen in this story?**

**Thanks again everyone, till next time! **

**UA**


	5. Lonely Days

**Well….this is long overdue. Between my Grandma passing, senior year, college apps and trying to get my life back together I just haven't been able to update before now. But, better late than never. Sorry for making you all wait so long.**

**Anyway, thanks to reviews from **phantomgirl01, DevilDragon8, MintLeafeon, Wicken25, TheAwesomePrussia , Makkena Witwicky, ChaoticMistress, TFABumblebeeFan, Prowls-little-angel, Mazamba, Taeniaea **and **CiCi the Awesome.** A Sari plushie for all of you. You're reviews inspire me :) **

**The first part is told from Sari's POV, because it's her telling her story. It's a flashback, so go with it ;) Sorry if everything seems rushed in this chapter, I didn't want to make you all wait anymore. This chapter doesn't do much plot-wise (it's a filler, I'll just say it), but I'll add more in the next chapter. I hope I haven't lost you all and that you can find it in your heart to forgive my incompetence!**

**Mario: Here we gooooooo! **

**Me: Shut up! Why are you even here?**

I felt the wind push over my skin, reveling in the feeling as I walked along the deserted roads on the outskirts of Detroit. A backpack dug into my shoulders, holding everything I would need. Dad hadn't wanted me to go, but he understood. I _needed_ this. Not only had I just discovered I was part of an alien race, which was scary enough, but I suddenly found myself a _teenager_ as well. No one could possibly complain about growing up too fast, I had jumped from eight to eighteen in the course of 30 seconds.

Yes, dad had understood. I needed to figure this all out. My new body, my powers, my raging hormones…A blush covered my cheeks as I thought back, allowing fingers to lightly brush over my lips. Everything that had been said, everything that _hadn't _been said.

I shook my head, forcing myself to continue. It had been a few hours, but I was too afraid to even use my skates, in case I couldn't control myself again. This time, I could actually kill someone. There would be no one to stop me.

A shiver ran down my spine. The feeling of seeing everything you were doing, and wanting to stop so, so bad, but not being able to control anything. Not even the fear coursing through your heart. It was the worst feeling in the world. It was something I was never going to allow to happen again.

A small town came in to view, green and rustic. This was a perfect place to stay for the next few nights. A perfect place to find myself.

Wow, do I sound cliché, or what?

As I walked in to the town I noticed a few kids here and there, laughing as they chased some robotic animals around. It actually sent a pang through my…spark (I needed to get used to this Cybertronian terminology), thinking of Sparkplug back home. I'm sure he was fine, dad or one of the helper bots would take care of him. It's not that he needed to be taken care of like a normal pet, just the routine maintenance.

There was a small inn, one that seemed very homey and old-fashioned. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful everything was. This was going to work, I could 'find myself' here and be close enough to Detroit to get back quickly if I needed to.

Checking in, I dumped my backpack on the small bed. Sunlight filtered through the window when I pushed the curtains aside, revealing a beautiful view. There was a small forest to the side of the inn, and a winding road going through the many homes. There wasn't much greenery back home, but the change was good. Relaxing, even. I needed a break from all of the technology. All of the memories.

That night I explored the town for a little while, smiling at those who offered me a nod and even the occasional "hello." It was so fresh and _open_, I wondered why Detroit was not more inviting. Sure, there were colors and the hustle-bustle of city life, but it had never felt so inviting as this. The people were quick to offer a smile and answer questions when asked.

Even still, I felt a pang at the thought of never returning home. This was only temporary, I had to remember that. My home was far away, with my father and Sparkplug. My heart…well, who knew where it was at that point. Past the moon? In another universe already? I had no way of knowing.

I didn't realize that I never would.

Late into the night I returned to the inn, falling asleep quickly in my bed. My dreams morphed into nightmares, my happiness into despair. Yet, I could not find my way out, I was lost in my own thoughts. Finally, I awoke to the sun filtering through my window, a bird's song played nearby. Yet, my nightmare did not end. Everything was _wrong_, so very, very wrong. The inn was different, older, the clothing people wore was conservative, no one was as happy anymore, and the trees overtook more of the small town than they had the night before.

I was scared.

I was confused.

"I was alone."

Sari hugged her knees to her chest, sadness filling her bright blue eyes. A pang went through Bumblebee's spark. Why had he left her here, all alone? He should have known that the memory swipe would not work on her, that her Cybertronian side would protect her from the Autobot's clean sweep of Earth. No, he had not thought of this, and now he was paying for it watching his broken little redhead so vulnerable in his hands. He really was a heartless machine.

He was pulled out of these thoughts when Sari continued, "I figured out what had happened, after a while. People thought I was crazy, speaking of aliens and robots. No one even knew who Sumdac was. The year was still 1909, everything had just been set back. None of the same technology existed, because all evidence of the Autobots or the Decepticons had been erased. My father never made technological advancements, so everything was _primitive_, slow. I found him eventually. He had died already; the medicine wasn't as far along either, so no one lived very long. Tuberculosis, someone had said. I started wandering around, going to different states, changing my name, my story. I even stayed in Europe for a decade or two. Eventually I came back to America, though, took up the name Sari again, and the rest is history, I suppose."

She looked up at him finally, her tale over with, brow furrowed. "What happened, Bee? Why was I the only one to remember you guys and what had happened? And, why are you only back now?"

His optics flitted away as shame filled him. What sort of an Autobot was he, leaving her defenseless and scared for an entire century? He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He'd been so selfish. "After we returned to Cybertron our leader ordered that all Cybertronian technology be removed from the planet. He felt it best that Earth forgot we'd ever existed, since the Decepticons were no longer a threat to this planet. They did a clean sweep, erasing all the human's memories and setting everything as it would have been if we'd never come here." His head dropped, "We were not allowed to return, either. I didn't realize….I never thought…"

A tentative hand touched his faceplates. He turned towards her, warmth filling his spark at the contact. He'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to be near her. "I never forgot about you, Bumblebee. How could I? You and everyone else meant so much to me. I'm actually happy, looking back that I didn't forget everything. My memories kept me going, and I always hoped that you would come back, so that I would know it wasn't all some crazy dream."

Bumblebee pulled her closer to his face, looking fiercely into her eyes. They were so beautiful, brimming with emotion. "Could you ever forgive me, Sari, for abandoning you? I don't know if I could go on, if you weren't there with me. I just—"

She silenced him with a kiss. On his forehead, right between his optics. The action spoke louder than anything she could have said. He chirped and whirred in happiness, she would take him back! How he could ever deserve someone as passionate and caring as her, he would never know. Right now, though, he did not care. She was here. So very real. So very alive.

And that was all that mattered.

"I was never angry Bee, just confused. I admit I thought you had abandoned me, that maybe…after what happened…you had changed your mind…."

"No!" She jumped at his exclamation, "No, I would never lie about our connection. And I would never change my mind about that. Something like that is far too important to just 'change your mind' about." He nuzzled her gently, "If you'd still have me, that is. I know it's a century overdue, but I know you can feel it too. It's still there, it just needs to be reestablished."

"Of course. But," she pulled away. "Let's take this slowly, all right? I haven't seen you in a hundred years, we can't go jumping into anything. I need to learn about you again, know what you've been up to all this time. Okay? Then, we can worry about the future."

He trilled. She hadn't rejected him. He still had a chance.

He had not lost his intended Spark-Mate after all.

And suddenly, the world seemed a little brighter.

**Sorry, that was really corny. I hope this is acceptable until the next chapter is up. Until then, I would like to take requests for one-shots. They can be about anything, as long as it's in a category I'm familiar with. So, send in the requests. I want to make up my absence to you lot with some stories you would like to see.**


	6. A History Lesson

**No excuses. I needed this break. Seriously. I am no longer depressed, I am as light and happy as a cloud. If clouds were happy.**

**Thank you to all the alerts and reviews and favorites! I appreciate it!**

**Here is the story which I do not own the rights to!**

A worldwide broadcast:

_Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth._

_You are not alone in this universe._

_We have lived among you, hidden, but no more._

_As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy._

_And this female._

_If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it._

The President is being moved.

_USS Roosevelt_ has gone down on East Side.

7,000 casualties worldwide and climbing.

Condition Delta has been assumed.

The world is in chaos. Panic has taken over the streets and the death toll is climbing. Ratchet did not know what else to do but wait. Always waiting. He was sick of it. After seeing the girl's picture being broadcast by those bloodthirsty Decepticons he had gone into a fit. Optimus would have normally calmed him down. But Optimus wasn't around anymore.

That might have been the worst blow of all.

The old mech looked at her photo again, frozen on the screen. It had been so long, and she looked almost exactly the same. It made him so happy to see her again. To see her alive. They had assumed she would die with time, but never had this crossed his processor.

Perhaps he had just been in denial. It did not matter. Bumblebee and the twins were with her; she would be safe with them. After a century of being apart from their techno-organic friend he could wait a little longer, if only to make sure she would be safe. Then he could tell her. Because she deserved to know after everything they had put her through.

...

"Where's Leo?"

Sam turned as his guardian and the red head walked in to their temporary hideout. He felt hurt by the fact that Bumblebee had kept something like this from him. How did they know each other?

"That little baby ran outta here so fast—"

"Little bitch was too much of a wuss for these ass-kickers anyway."

"That's right. Hey, Bee, who's the little girl?"

"You lookin' mighty comfy with that female, bro."

A hit to the back of their heads shut both of them up. Sam and Sari stared at one another for a long time, him accusingly and her with a guarded expression. Finally she broke. "Sam, I…."

"You what? Lied? Made us believe that you were just another normal college student? How are we supposed to even trust you? You're the same thing that Alice was, and Megatron spoke loud and clear about the fact that you're a Decepticon—"

Her eyes widened, "No! I have never been nor will I ever be a Decepticon! Those monsters destroyed my life, and Megatron has caused too much pain on this world."

Silence again. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to trust her, something was telling her it was crucial that he did. But he needed answers. From both of them. He felt Mikaela's hand slip in to his, her head resting on his shoulder in support. Again she broke the silence.

"I was born in the year of 1901, my father was a brilliant scientist who made amazing leaps in technology. We had robots doing all of our work for us, cars were faster, the air was cleaner and life was so much more efficient. Then, there was a lab accident, but the Autobots came and saved the town. Everyone called them the saviors, they worshipped the aliens. I helped them out whenever I could."

Wait, but, "Wouldn't that make you over one hundred years old?" That didn't make sense. Well, now that he thought about it she wasn't exactly human, so maybe it did.

"Yes, I turned 108 this year. But that's beside the point. Megatron and his Decepticons were causing problems all over the city, and the 'Bots were there to stop them every time. I felt like more of a nuisance, seeing as I was a helpless eight-year-old girl. But, I had this key, it was infused with Allspark energy and I used it to repair my friends whenever they were too heavily injured in battle for Ratchet to help them—"

She stopped suddenly, eyes downcast. Then, she turned to the yellow scout standing between the two groups, silently watching. "Ratchet…he's…he's still okay, right? Is he here with you?" Bumblebee nodded and Sari sighed in relief. She had always had a special place in her spark for the old mech, no matter how often he scolded her like an old grandfather. "Good, after what happened with Omega Supreme, I wasn't sure."

Mikaela stepped in after another moment of silence. "I don't understand. You speak of this incredible technology and the Autobots as if they were common knowledge to the people. Yet, we don't have any of these machines, and there are no news reports of the 'Bots. They've been hidden from public view until this incident."

"Yes, that's true. I suppose this doesn't make much sense. What happened was after what we thought to be the final battle against Megatron I was injured and it was revealed that I am actually half Cybertronian. I was a protoform that had somehow ended up on Earth. Prowl believed that someone had launched me into space when Cybertron came under attack, but we'll never really know."

Sam let his curiosity get the better of him. "What's a protoform?"

"Well," she thought for a second, "it is a liquid metal form, like a Cybertronian baby. Prowl said that a 'Bot, male or female, gives some of its spark energy. When the child is ready another 'Bot, whether it be the Sparkmate of the donor or one who is unable to create their own protoform, gives some energy as well and then the protoform comes alive and will start growing like any other child. I don't know who my original donor was, but my father, Isaac Sumdac, gave me the other half of energy I needed to begin growing. Therefore he helped to create me, the first ever natural-born techno-organic.

"Unfortunately, though, my body wasn't taking to its differing lineages very well. So, my father had to do some emergency changes to save my life. He replaced a lot of my parts—human and robot—with the circuitry of the one that inspired a lot of his robots." She paused, and after a moment turned to look Sam straight in to the eye. But he knew, oh he knew, but he couldn't believe it. She had been saved by—"Megatron."

The twins recoiled, looking as if they were about to comment, but Bumblebee silenced them with a look. He would not have these idiots judging Sari. She had never done any bad. Her circuitry did not determine her actions. "After a while I began to feel useless, so I took my key to my Sparkchamber and upgraded myself into a teenage form infused with the Allspark's energy." Her fists clenched tightly, "It was too much power, though. I couldn't handle it. I lost control of my body and began destroying everything around me, and…and…Bumblebee…he—" she stopped. Her breath was ragged as she tried to control her emotions. It still hurt so badly to think about.

Sam looked over at said 'Bot and watched as he traced a spot on his chestplates, so very close to his Sparkchamber. These two really had gone through a lot together.

"Ratchet was able to save him, thank Primus, but I never got over it. I ran away and promised to never change again. Today was the first time since that day that I've changed into my true form all the way. I've practiced control with the individual parts, but I was too scared…" It was a sad picture, this girl staring down at her hands. It was a look of dejection and surrender, as if she had no idea if her hands were really there or if they were really just tools of death.

"After that there was a memory sweep of Earth. All of the humans forgot there had ever been Autobots and all technology was set to what it should have been if my father had never found Megatron. So, I've been repenting for my stupidity ever since, I guess you could say. I'm not asking you to believe my story, or to feel sad for me. All I ask is that you trust me."

Sam looked in to her eyes, stared good and hard at the girl before him. He felt as if he were connected to her. As if trusting her was the only option. He relented. "I trust you." She sighed in relief and Bumblebee let his shoulder's sag in relief. "But no more secrets, okay?"

Sari smiled widely with a nod. He was going to let her stay and protect him! He was going to allow her this chance to be normal, to be with others who knew what she was and not judge her. She was going to be able to be with _him_.

Inside a pang of guilt was overwhelming that happiness as an incoming message reminded her that some secrets needed to be kept. Even if it meant losing all of this. She would make this sacrifice. Not for the Earth. Not even for Optimus' memory. For this boy and his love and the one that holds her spark.

_Only for them._


	7. Blast from the Past

**Thank you for all of the quick responses after my long absence. Here is another chappie! Enjoy!**

"So, now what?"

Her question was met with silence. After a long night of mourning the loss of the great Optimus Prime the rag-tag group stared solemnly at the fire in silence. Sari needed some action; all of this waiting was making her anxious.

"_He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."_

"_There's some things you just can't change."_

She wondered, if she had been a little faster, maybe helped the Autobots out in the battle…

Optimus might be here right now.

How could she be so stupid? Isn't this why she had upgraded herself in the first place, so she could help the Autobots that had helped her out in more ways than one? What was the point of it all if she couldn't even save one person? She had tried to blame Ratchet, be angry that he didn't save the stoic mech, but she couldn't do it. Her emotions were too haywire to blame anyone but herself for her weaknesses.

But she needed to focus. Blaming themselves hasn't helped them so far. She needed to find a way to get everyone to safety. Then she had work to do.

It hurt her spark to know what they will think of her. They may never understand the sacrifice she was willing to make in that one desperate moment. But she would never back out of a promise; that would prove her to be on the same level as those she fought against. Hopefully, Bumblebee will find it in himself to forgive her.

If not, at least he would be safe.

"_I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in."_

"_We…We've got to stick together."_

"Found it!"

Six pairs of eyes (some optics) turned to the source of the declaration. After disappearing for a few hours Leo had come back to the camp, tail between his legs in shame. Sari felt bad for the poor human, he didn't ask for this life, the life all of them had been dragged in to.

They had spent those hours of his absence swapping stories and telling of how they came to be involved in the intergalactic war that had been raging for centuries. Sam and Sari had bonded over their ultimate connection with the yellow guardian. The three humans (or half-human) had lain there, staring at the stars and just _talking. _She still did not understand why she felt an impulsive need to protect Sam, but she never questioned it. He was a good guy, and she could see why Bumblebee would like him.

Leo had suggested finding some Robo-Warrior, whatever that was. He had been trying to figure out the mysterious person's location since his return and the others had been forming a plan of attack. They still had no idea what they were going to say to the man when they found him, but it didn't matter, because they couldn't wait any longer. At any moment someone could find their hiding place and their whole mission would be pointless.

Suddenly the enthusiastic voices cut out and Sari was left dazed as the message she had been waiting for came in. Everything was slow and she was fairly sure she was going to be sick. It was so soon. Not that it was too surprising, he always had been impatient.

[[It's time. Don't make me regret trusting your word.]]

A nudge snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up in to the shining optics of Bumblebee, innocent and trusting Bumblebee who had never doubted her despite her hazy lineage. His eyes held the question he did not dare speak aloud, in case he alarmed the others. Her spark clenched in guilt at his thoughtfulness. _Please understand I do this for you._

She smiled instead, formulating her escape already and praying to Primus this didn't all backfire.

"_Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!"_

"Don't worry, everything's fine."

Famous last words.

…

Sari was beginning to doubt the stability of this plan. "So, this Robo-Warrior runs a website on alien conspiracies? And we're trusting him to help us find anyone that can translate Cybertronian?"

Leo blinked, obviously realizing the flaws in his plans. "Well, obviously he knows what he's talking about, since, you know, there are aliens." He nodded to himself, satisfied with his own answer, "Besides, who are you to judge. You _are _an alien, don't get all worked up just because someone figured you guys out."

The redhead groaned aloud, frustrated at the turn the conversation was taking again. Mikaela graciously saved her. "For the last time, Leo, she's not full Cybertronian. She was raised as a human, no one 'figured her out.'"

"Whatever," was the grumbled reply. This guy could really be immature for a college student at such a prestigious university.

Sari decided she was only going along with this crazy plan because she didn't have a better idea. Apparently the reason that Sam had these symbols floating around in his head (the ones he had been drawing obsessively since his breakdown in Astronomy) was because he had utilized the Allspark in order to destroy Megatron. After such prolonged contact with the Cube some of the energy had been transferred to him, saving his life while effectively taking another. It puzzled her that a mere human could be her successor in wielding the ancient object, but who was she to question how these mystical items of power worked?

After revealing she had similar things floating around in her head thanks to her own contact with the Allspark Sam had asked if she could translate the symbols if they put their pieces together. Apparently they were directions to an Energon source hidden on Earth, a source Megatron wanted. And what Megatron wanted, the Autobots wanted. She quickly shut down that idea seeing as she could not read Cybertronian for the life of her. In a strange moment of genius the twins suggested that the reason Sari wasn't going crazy as well is because her Cybertronian half can handle the energies released by the Cube. Bumblebee then pointed out that Sari and Sam were literally two pieces to a puzzle and without the other their mission might be compromised.

Suddenly it was priority one to get the two to this man located in the deli district of some run-down town.

"Anyway, this guy, Robo-Warrior," Sari snorted at the name. Leo shot her a glare, "everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever."

The three cars soon stopped in front of the small deli this man was supposedly working from. Sam kept his head down and hood on, trying to avoid any street cameras there might be watching them. Sari remained inside of the yellow Camero, contemplating how she was going to ditch the group without everyone following her. She'd have to be creative with this.

Bumblebee hummed slightly as she ran her hands over the wheel as her thoughts plagued her mind. She smiled at the vibrations running through her current seat, she'd missed this. After so long of being apart they had lost their special connection, the one that had become blaringly obvious when her Cybertronian side took over her personality. She could feel it there, rekindling. Bumblebee had said that if they allowed the connection to grow and flourish then eventually they would be able to know where the other was or if they were injured. It was a special bond, something that Sari realized she truly wanted, something she almost lost a lifetime ago, something she may just lose now.

A Sparkmate.

The equivalent of marriage on Cybertron, except more deeply because the couple could literally feel each other through their bond. According to the yellow scout the two of them had the potential to become Sparkmates, if only they allow the bond to fix itself and get back to where it used to be.

Sari knew that even if she didn't have this Cybertronian bond with Bee she would still have these feelings for him. Who wouldn't have feelings for such a kind-hearted and generous 'Bot?

But, she was being selfish. Bumblebee deserved someone who could protect him, someone who wouldn't almost kill him because they couldn't control their powers, a Cybertronian femme. She couldn't be what she wanted to be for him, so why did she bother? Maybe this was for the best. Maybe once she's gone he'll realize that they were all wrong for each other and move on. Sure, it will hurt her, but at least he will be happy and safe. She was just a nuisance and a danger to those around her. A ticking time bomb that could go on a killing spree at any moment.

She was a monster.

No wonder Blackarachnia hated herself so much. Humans and Cybertronians were never meant to mix.

Mikaela emerged from the shop finally and approached the two in their silence. She knocked on the window to get Sari's attention and the two walked around to the back of the car. Bumblebee decided to test out their connection, sending her his feelings of happiness. She responded with a jolt of surprise and then laughter, their bond was reforming quickly if she had been able to feel his farwell.

"What do you need the little Decepticon demon for?" Sari wondered aloud as the brunette lugged the yelling box in to the deserted deli.

She huffed as they walked in to the meat locker, dead pigs hanging from the ceiling. "Apparently the Energon source these symbols are leading us to predates the Autobots, which means we need," she kicked open a hidden door in the floor of the meat locker, "a Decepticon." Mikaela lowered herself down in to the depths of the Earth, passing the little demon on to Sam below her.

"Makes sense, considering everything." The ginger jumped down in to the hidden room quickly after her friend, closing the door behind her.

She studied the stacks of papers and boxes covering the room in the background hearing a blowtorch turn on. "This is going to be a little sad," was the only warning before the box flew open, a small metal body jumping out quickly. Leo let out a terrified scream as Sam jumped out of the way, but Mikaela kept a tight grip on the chain holding the little 'Con back.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!"

Mikaela quickly silenced that threat.

"I spent my whole adult like combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Finally Sari's attention was brought to 'Robo-Warrior' as the Decepticon got in his face _("Do you want a throwdown you pubic 'fro-head?"_). No way, it couldn't be.

Sari smiled, "Well, isn't this just a blast from the past. Is that you, Seven?"

Ex-Agent Simmons turned towards the voice and started in shock at the familiar face before him, "Tara? Tara Strong? Is that really you? That—" he shook his head and looked at her again, just to be sure. "That is impossible. You look exactly the same."

The techno-organic smiled, "Can't say the same for you, old man. And it's Sari now."

"Wait," Sam looked between the two, confusion etched on his face. "How do you two know each other? I thought that you didn't have any contact with aliens outside of Megatron's frozen body?"

Seymour faltered, stammering over his reply. "Well, um, Tara—Sari, I mean. You see, she used to, well, used to know my father. Yah, she worked for him, because she knew him, and um, yah." Sari chuckled to herself.

"I used to baby-sit him."

There was a beat of silence before the three other humans in the room began to laugh out in hysterics. Seymour became even more flustered and Sari giggled to herself before giving him a quick slap on the shoulder. "Come on, Seven, lighten up! It's been so long since I've seen you, smile a little."

He shrugged her off, "How about you explain what's going on first. You should be an old woman by now, yet you haven't aged a day!"

"Well, it helps when you're not quiet human, does wonders on the complexion." At his open-mouth gape she sighed. "Look, I used to know your grandfather, it was sometime after he helped create Sector Seven. After your father joined the group he began to worry. Then your dad went missing and your mom ended up being pregnant with you, so he asked me a favor. How could I refuse after all the help he had given me over the years? He had given me new alias after new alias; he's the reason I was able to get by over the last century.

"So, he asked me to watch over you, help your mom out until you were a little older. Of course I said yes, he needed to focus on finding his son and your mom needed to work. But there was one request he made I will never forget, and that was to make sure you never found out about your ties to Sector Seven. He feared for you becoming involved in his line of work."

A small smile appeared on Seymour's face, "So that was why you called me Seven. I guess it makes sense now. Your not very good at keeping secrets if you were practically shoving the truth in my face."

"I never was one for subtlety." They smiled at each other before Sam broke the moment.

"Well, not that I'm not glad you two have found each other after all these years, but we do have a schedule to keep." Sam turned to his ever-stoic girlfriend and motioned to the robot on a leash that had been silently knawing at his chain during the whole exchange.

She bent down to his level on the table using a sickly sweet voice when she spoke to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please."

He sat through the whole thing, staring in to her eyes hopelessly. Sari compared him to a small child being scolded by a teacher they had great respect for in her head. Surprisingly he bent down over the symbols without any arguments, his wheels only slightly disturbing the papers all over the table. "All right." Sari looked as well, seeing countless Cybertronian symbols ranging over hundreds of years from all over the world. "I know that," he exclaimed, pointing to one of the articles. "That's the language of the Primes."

Sorrow filled Sari's spark at the reminder that their own Prime was lost to them. "I don't read it, but these guys…." He stopped, as if realizing what he was looking at. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" Pictures of old cars and jet planes drew in the groups interest. Who exactly were 'these guys'?

"Is this they?" Sam double-checked with the tiny mech.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you." He paused, thinking, "and I know where to find them."

There was no hesitation, "Show us."

Green dots covered an old map of the United States and Sam studied it closely. "Closest one's in Washington."

The Smithsonian Air Museum.

It was almost poetic. Sari's escape plan suddenly completed itself in the back of her head.

_I'm sorry, Bee._

**If anyone can tell me who Tara Strong is I will write them a one shot of their choice. I really want to do one guys, so please give me some ideas!**

**This is the last idle chapter, after this secrets begin to unravel and secrets will begin to come out. Until then, this is my nice transition chapter. Can't wait to see what ya'll think.**

**Review!**


	8. Necessary Betrayals

**Wow, lot's of reviews for that last one! Thank you for all the love. Everyone got it right, so go ahead and send any requests to my inbox. I'll get things out as soon as possible. Updating has been hard with AP tests.**

Sari didn't have time for tears.

The pesky things were fighting to make an appearance, but she stubbornly pushed them back, feeling the air push her bangs back as clouds rolled lazily above her. Her blue eyes were full of fierce determination. If she just stayed focused on the task at hand, then she wouldn't have to remember what she had done. Would not have to remember that utter _betrayal _running off of her best friend in waves.

So she just kept flying, the wind drying her eyes out. Her jetpack was humming behind her, pushing everything she had been trying to build back up to the ground once more. They would never trust her again. Why would they? She wouldn't trust her either.

Another wave of guilt tried to take over again as she remembered the look in his optics as she raised the weapon to him. She had given no explanation, no warning signs, just two simple words.

"_I'm sorry."_

She couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

Even though the contact had been brief through their bond she could still remember the betrayal running through him. No anger, no confusion, just heartbreaking sadness.

Sari had to remember she was doing this for all of them. No matter how much it hurt, she had to push through and continue on. The warehouse was in sight, quickly approaching, broken windows welcoming her in. The redhead pushed her feeling down, landing softly on the ground just beyond the door. A deep breath steeled her nerves and the door struggled open beneath her trembling hand.

No, Sari had no time for tears.

After all, when one willingly signs their soul away to the Devil they don't get to cry.

Just burn.

…**.**

Bumblebee groaned as something stirred him from his sleep.

_When had he fallen asleep?_

Everything was a big mess to him, all of the colors and sounds were running together as he tried to remember anything about where he was. His optics refused to clear and his audio receivers were slowly, much too slowly, coming back online.

A muffled sound began to reach him through all the buzzing.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee!"

Why in Primus was Sam yelling? Didn't he know it was rude to jolt one from their recharge? The yellow bot elicited a whir, letting the boy know he heard him. Still the human insisted on trying to get him to move. What was so urgent anyway? Whatever it was he was sure Sari or someone could take care of it…

Sari. Wait.

He remembered now.

Bumblebee sat up quickly, his optics clearing as he took in the sight before him. He lay outside the Museum, exactly where the humans had left him. But there was someone missing, because Sari had definitely been with him last time he'd checked. And who was that Decepticon anyway?

Sam's voice reached him once more, "Bumblebee! Are you listening?"

Blue optics flicked down to the ground, his voice crackled. "Sam…?"

"Bumblebee, what happened? Where is Sari?"

That feeling hit him again, a sick feeling in his spark when he heard Sari's name. The scout realized what it was: betrayal. He had never seen such a dead look in the techno-organic's eyes before, a look that one wore when they were desperate and had no other choice. That was the look that had been in her eyes when she raised the EMP Generator to his chest, effectively knocking him out, her voice meeting him as he drifted off.

"_I'm sorry."_

This was bad. Very bad.

What had Sari gotten herself into?

…**.**

_[[Leave the human out of this, Starscream. He doesn't have anything to offer you.]]_

_[[On the contrary, little Sumdac, he has everything to offer me. There are lives at stake here and he is the key. Megatron needs him.]]_

_[[What, now you're suddenly Megatron's lapdog? I though you wanted him dead? Always knew you were a spineless coward.]]_

_[[How dare you, insect! I am no one's lapdog; I am simply letting him have his moment while I await the opportune moment to take him down. Besides, I need Megatron to…complete a very important task.]]_

_[[What, you can't just let the Autobots help you? Starscream, you have so much potential, why do you waste it on that idiot Megadufus? Let us-]]_

_[[Don't try to save me, insect. I am where I should be and that is it. Now, hand over the child and you will live.]]_

_[[No, I'll die protecting him. I will take you down.]]_

_[[You may try, but I tell you now that there are explosives set up all over this building. The building filled with all of your friends.]]_

_[[What, you-]]_

_[[Hand him over and I won't blow them all to kingdom come.]]_

_[[…]]_

_[[Very well, I would have thought you'd want to see your scout in one piece…]]_

_[[Wait.]]_

_[[Good girl, now just-]]_

_[[I have a proposition for you.]]_

_[[What could you possibly have that I need?]]_

_[[You let us all go, don't set off the bombs, and in exchange, you get me.]]_

_[[You?]]_

_[[Yes, I will swear my loyalty to you, and help you in saving whoever you are trying to save and help you destroy Megatron, no Autobots attached. But, you have to leave Sam out of this, as well as the Bots.]]_

_[[Intriguing.]]_

_[[You know I don't go back on my words.]]_

_[[Fine.]]_

"_I'll hold you to that."_

Their conversation ran through her head as she walked into the giant building. Had there been any other way? Any other solution? As she ran it through her head for the hundredth time, she knew that this was for the best. This was what was supposed to happen.

As Starscream turned around, smile on his face she knew that this had been the only way to save them all.

"Glad you could make it, girl."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
